Call of the Haunted
び |thname = เสียงเรียกแห่งลิฟวิ่งเดด |chname = 活死人的呼聲 |jpname = リビングデッドの呼び声 |jphira = リビングデッドのよびごえ |phon = Ribingu Deddo no Yobigoe |trans = Cry of the Living Dead |altname = Call Of The Haunted |image = CalloftheHauntedSDRL-EN-C-1E.jpg |attribute = Trap |typest = Continuous |lore = Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the monster. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card. |itlore = Scegli 1 Mostro dal tuo Cimitero. Evocalo tramite Evocazione Speciale scoperto in Posizione d'Attacco. Quando questa carta viene rimossa dal Terreno, distruggi il Mostro. Quando il Mostro viene distrutto, distruggi questa carta. |frlore = Sélectionnez 1 monstre de votre Cimetière et Invoquez-le Spécialement en Position d'Attaque face recto. Lorsque cette carte est retirée du Terrain, détruisez le monstre. Lorsque le monstre est détruit, détruisez cette carte. |krlore = 자신의 묘지로부터 몬스터１장을 선택하여, 공격 표시로 특수 소환한다. 이 카드가 필드위에 존재하지 않게 되었을 때, 그 몬스터를 파괴한다. 그 몬스터가 파괴되었을 때 이 카드를 파괴한다. |ptlore = Selecione e Special Summon 1 monstro do seu Cemitério para o seu lado do campo na Posição de Ataque. Quando esta carta é removida do campo, destrua aquele monstro. Quando aquele monstro é destruído, destrua esta carta. |splore = Selecciona 1 monstruo de tu Cementerio e Invocalo mediante una Invocación Especial en Posición de Ataque boca arriba. Cuando esta carta es retirada del Campo, destruye el monstruo. Si el monstruo es destruido, destruye esta carta. |delore = Wähle 1 Monster aus deinem Friedhof und beschwöre es als Spezialbeschwörung offen in Angriffsposition. Wenn diese Karte vom Spielfeld entfernt wird, zerstöre das Monster. Wenn das Monster zerstört wird, zerstöre diese Karte. |animelore = Duelist Kingdom (only) Special Summon as many non-Zombie-Type monsters from your Graveyard as possible. The summoned monster(s) are treated as Zombie-Type Monsters, with 0 original DEF. If a monster was Special Summoned with this card and is destroyed by battle while its ATK is not 0, Special Summon it from your Graveyard; the monster gains ATK equal to 10% of its original ATK. |edslore = Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in Attack Position. When this card is destroyed or removed from the field, the summoned monster is also destroyed, and vice-versa. |summon1 = Special Summons from your Graveyard |mst1 = Destroys your Monster Cards |mst2 = Destroys itself |number = 97077563 |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN076 - SR) Duelist Pack 4: Zane Truesdale (DP04-EN025 - C) Hobby League Promos: Series 6 (HL06-EN005 - UPR) Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-EN012 - UR) Retro Pack 2 (RP02-EN006 - C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-EN021 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-EN028 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-EN027 - C) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-EN033 - C) Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-EN032 - C) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-EN030 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-EN034 - C) Duelist League Participation Cards (DL12-EN018 - R) |na_sets = Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-012 - UR) |eu_sets = Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-E012 - UR) |fr_sets = Pack du Duelliste 4: Zen Truesdale (DP04-FR025 - C) Serviteur du Pharaon (SDP-F012 - UR) Deck de Structure 1: Le Rugissement du Dragon (SD1-FR021 - C) Deck de Structure 3: Souffle de la Destruction (SD3-FR028 - C) Deck de Structure 4: La Fureur des Profondeurs (SD4-FR027 - C) Deck de Structure 5: Le Triomphe du Guerrier (SD5-FR033 - C) Deck de Structure 6: Le Jugement du Magicien (SD6-FR032 - C) Deck de Structure 8: Seigneur des Tempêtes (SD8-FR030 - C) Deck de Structure: La Résurrection des Grands Dragons (SDRL-FR034 - C) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE076 - SR) Duelist Pack 4: Zane Truesdale (DP04-DE025 - C) Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-G012 - UR) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-DE021 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-DE028 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-DE027 - C) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-DE033 - C) Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-DE032 - C) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-DE030 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-DE034 - C) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT076 - SR) Duelist Pack 4: Zane Truesdale (DP04-IT025 - C) Servitore del Faraone (SDF-I012) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-IT021 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-IT028 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-IT027 - C) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-IT033 - C) Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-IT032 - C) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-IT030 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-IT034 - C) |pt_sets = Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-PT021 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-PT028 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-PT027 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP076 - SR) Duelist Pack 4: Zane Truesdale (DP04-SP025 - C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-SP021 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-SP028 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-SP027 - C) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-SP033 - C) Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-SP032 - C) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-SP030 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-SP034 - C) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP076 - SR) Curse of Anubis (CA-12) Duelist Legacy Volume.1 (DL1-100 - SR) Duelist Pack 4: Zane Truesdale (DP04-JP025 - C) Joey Structure Deck (JY-33 - C) Kaiba Volume 2 Structure Deck (SK2-034 - C) Starter Deck 2007 (YSD2-JP033 - C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-JP021 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-JP028 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-JP027 - C) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-JP033 - C) Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-JP032 - C) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-JP030 - C) Structure Deck 13: Revival of the Great Dragon (SD13-JP032 - C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR076 - SR) Duelist Pack 4: Zane Truesdale (DP04-KR025 - C) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR030 - C) Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-KR012 - UR) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-KR021 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-KR028 - C) Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep (SD4-KR027 - C) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-KR033 - C) Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-KR032 - C) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-KR030 - C) Structure Deck 13: Revival of the Great Dragon (SD13-KR032 - C) |ntr_sets = Cursed Darkness (Super Rare) |wc5_sets = Forbidden Deck All Traps (Common) All cards (Common) Super Unlimited Selection (Common) |wc6_sets = Pharaoh's Servant (Ultra Rare) Special Summon Collection A (Ultra Rare) Continuous Spell/Trap A (Ultra Rare) Monster Destroy Collection (Ultra Rare) All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 17 |anime_dm = |anime_gx = |anime_5d = |anime_zx = |dordc = 1 |dornumber = 745 |adv = Semi-Limited |gx04status = Forbidden }}